The Fall of The Owl
by Smoke and Lavender
Summary: "Sometimes it's okay to break promises..." Percy was now sobbing, his body racking with tears. He held her hand with his one free hand, his other hand holding Riptide up in case another monster came. Just let the world stop for a second, dad! He thought, Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, give me some time to let me try to find a way to save her...


Percy had felt pain before. He had felt pain fighting Ares, The War of Manhattan, and other near death experiences. He had felt pain when Silena died, Charles died, and when Luke had committed suicide, just to save him and his friends. When Nico blamed him in rage for Bianca's death. But never had he felt such strickening pain as he did now.

Annabeth had never felt this pain either. She had been in battles against the gods too, fighting alongside Percy. She had fought her own personal skirmishes too: Trying to hide the grief she felt for Luke when he died, trying to still be a leader when Percy had vanished, and when her mother had abandoned her. But the pain she felt now was a swelling combination of both, physical and emotional. She wildly tried to remember what had happened in the last few seconds. She remembered a giant, sharp claw- looking hand coming from the sky, almost knocking Percy from behind, but she had gotten there just in time to save him again. And now, as she felt the titan, whom the hand belonged to, beat her down to the ground, she saw Percy behind her, concern on his face. She had been preparing for this, to protect Percy no matter what happened. She had been making preparations for her death ever since the age of twelve, when she had gone on the Quest for the Lightning Bolt. She knew Percy had been preparing for his death too, but not hers. He isn't ready, and she knew. But she never thought about how to say her farewell. She didn't know if she even had the _will _to say goodbye.

Percy crouched over her, tears welling in his deep green eyes. The eyes she had fallen for at the age of 12. When they went on their first quest. The first out of many. She was almost sad this was their last quest.

"Wise girl, you didn't have to cover for me, I would have been fine on my own. I've been on the brink of death before. You're not hurt, are you?" He asked. He started to examine her, checking for anything red, the color of blood. Tints of crimson speckled her battle gear. Percy crossed her fingers, hoping it wasn't hers.

"Perc... take off the breast plate," Annabeth murmured weakly, her breaths getting shallower. Percy stiffened at the sudden change in breathing. _That couldn't be good, or normal, _he thought.

Carefully, Percy removed the the breastplate, hands shaking. And then he saw it: A huge red gash, stretching from her collarbone to her abdomen. The gash displayed no signs of the bleeding stopping. Blood spilled down her shirt, turning her orange Camp Half- Blood shirt scarlet.

Percy's voice dropped into a terrified whisper. "No, no, no, this can't be happening!" He tried a small attempt to stop the overflow, ripping off the hem of his shirt and pressing it against the wound. Annabeth grimaced in pain, and he knew it was incurable. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had started. Percy wanted to stay strong for Annabeth, as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. But, they spilled over, salty drops splattering Annabeth's forehead and cheek. Annabeth was silently crying too, and their tears mixed into drops of sorrow and pain. A tiny puddle formed on the ground, with Annabeth's blood mixed in, turning the water a murky brick- red.

"You didn't have to save me, Annabeth. You could have ran and screamed that he was coming, and I would have heard you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, it almost seemed like a stupid move." He looked down at her, and started to see a thin trickle of blood run down a cut on her lips.

"My fatal flaw is hubris. And, I made a promise to protest you." Annabeth simply whispered. She tried to conserve her energy as she gasped for air.

"Sometimes it's okay to break promises..." Percy was now sobbing, his body racking with tears. He held her hand with his one free hand, his other hand holding Riptide up in case another monster came. _Just let the world stop for a second, dad! Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, give me some time to let me try to find a way to save her..._

"Unless you swear on the River Styx, Seaweed Brain," she said, interrupting his thoughts. She tried to laugh, but the moment was too sad for both of them.

"Percy, I love you. It will be a while until we meet again, but, just remember me. I'll wait for you on the other side. I promise." She gazed at his face one last time, took her last look at the world around her, and closed her eyes, letting herself go. Her hand went limp in Percy's palm.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this!" Percy cried out.

"Annabeth, I love you. I'll remember you. I promise," Percy choked out, but he knew Annabeth's spirit had already gone. Percy pushed back the loose hairs on her forehead, biting his trembling lower lip and kissed her lifeless figure one last time as the war raged on. A war that Percy had to win more than ever. A war he would win in the remembrance of Annabeth.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_


End file.
